


Change

by Honestly_Idk



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestly_Idk/pseuds/Honestly_Idk
Summary: Aloe deals with the aftermath of the Cyborg Menace.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> he/him pronouns for Aloe since it would be confusing if all the characters use they/them. The first draft used they/them, but it was too confusing so I scrapped it.
> 
> This work has only been proofread twice. If there are any mistakes lmk.
> 
> Also this is not in anyway canon.

Aloe hated change. Up until the incident with Cyborg, his life had been monotonous and uneventful, and he liked it that way. It was predictable and easier to deal with.

'Unlike now...' Aloe thought, looking around his ruined laboratory. After the Cyborg Menace incident, tons of cookies had come by and complained to him about property damage caused by the incident and what-not.

It was only two days after the incident, but the amount of things to do, bills to pay, and even more problems to solve never seemed to dwindle and worse of all, he knew it was all his fault.... technically. He can already feel his headache getting worse. He should really get some sleep..

"ALOEEEE! Look at what Ion can do!!" Cyborg yelled, floating towards Aloe with Ion in tow.

Aloe perked up at the sound of his friend's voice. He and Cyborg had finally made up after hours of talking, explaining and arguing. He was really glad for it, really. It felt like a weight was being lifted off him and he felt more at peace with himself than ever

But, right now, he really couldn't deal with Cyborg's excitement. He hasn't gotten any sleep since the incident, busy surveying the damage, paying bills for said damage, apologizing to other cookies, and tons of other things. Not that he isn't glad Cyborg is back to their usual, cheery self. Regaining their memories and the explanation he gave had thankfully reduced Cyborg's thirst for vengeance.

"Scanning : Aloe Cookie  
Emotions detected : Exhaustion, Gladness, Exasperation"

Cyborg looked like a proud parent showing off their child's talent, "LOOK! They can scan EMOTIONS now! I don't know how they did it, but they diiiddd. They even did it on me!"

Aloe just nodded tiredly, patting Ion's head. Ion bobs happily at the gesture. He didn't even want to know how Ion discovered this new ability yet. It was an amazing breakthrough and all that, but he was way too tired to be excited. Damn robots and their inability to get exhausted.

"Yeah, yeah.. I'm just gonna go and.. pass out.. before I die of exhaustion. And please try to not start another incident, maim someone, or anything harmful while I am out. And please tell any visitors to come by tomorrow if there are any, it would be greatly appreciated."

And with that, Aloe laid down on the floor and passed out. He couldn't be bothered to get into bed, his bedroom was probably wrecked anyway. As sleep consumed him, he thought about the work he still have to do, but Aloe pushed that thought to the back of his mind and let sleep finally consume him. The last thing he heard was Cyborg complaining. Something about not passing out yet..

"Aw, man! Come onnn, Aloeee don't pass out yet! I still haven't shown you every new thing that Ion can dooooo"

Aloe didn't reply, dead to the world. Cyborg looked at them annoyedly before their eyes widen. Ion gave Cyborg a curious look.

"I have a great idea!"

~~~~

Ion was quite excited(?) to present their new ability to Aloe Cookie, but after the scientist's sudden 'passing out' as Cyborg Cookie called it, they just felt confused. Is their creator dead? They will need to elaborate on this matter with Cyborg Cookie. But for now, Ion Cookie Robot was fine with waiting for Cyborg Cookie and whatever 'great idea' Cyborg Cookie had come up with.

Exactly 2 minutes and 43 seconds later, Cyborg Cookie came back. They were holding a bunch of colouring tools(?), a hair comb, and some things Ion couldn't identify

"We are going to give Aloe a makeover!"

"Multiple Colouring Tools detected.  
Ion Cookie Robot is now learning : makeover"

~~~~

Aloe woke up to the sound of robotic giggling and extremely bright lights. He winced at the sudden brightness overcoming his vision. Since when were his lab's lights that bright?... There were two pairs of hands.. or hand-like appendages close to their face, holding.. markers??

Aloe sat up in alarm. Cyborg and Ion were sitting on either side of him, both holding markers and giggling as they pointed at Aloe's face.

"What did you do..?" Aloe said, rubbing his eyes to keep some of the leftover sleepiness away

Cyborg just kept on giggling and pointed at Aloe's hands. Aloe looked at his hands absent-mindedly. Wait.. since when were his hands blue?! and is that red?..

"Oh for the love of the Millennial Tree! What the dough did you two do to me?!!"

Ion, also still giggling, stood up and grabbed a nearby shard from a broken mirror that was conveniently nearby and gave it to Aloe.

Aloe stared at his reflection in horror. His eye visor-thing remained untouched, thankfully.... his hair, though..

His hair was tied into pigtails, and the pigtails weren't even even! The left one was bigger than the right one. He didn't even know how Cyborg and Ion managed to do that. With how his hair is, it shouldn't be possible! 

"I don't even want to know how you two did that to my hair.. and my face, oh Tree. dough, You two are aware that I have a meeting with one of the Legendaries to elaborate on the incident, right..?"

"What does that have to with anything?" Cyborg asked, clearly confused.

"Cyborg... I can't exactly face Lady Moonlight with a face like this. " He said, pointing at his face

"And please tell me you didn't use permanent markers."

Cyborg started nervously, "uh... about that..."

"Cyborg...

"Uhh..."

"Cyborg.." Aloe said, dragging out the name as his expression twisted into an unnerving smile

"uHHhhhh..."

"Cyborg, by the Moonlight I swear..."

"UH I JUST REMEMBERED SOMETHING! gottagobye"

Cyborg dashed out of the room as if the devil was chasing them. Ion was nowhere to be seen, having sneaked out of the room beforehand, Aloe just watched Cyborg run away in exasperated fondness. He didn't think he'll ever get used to this.... change, but he'll manage. It was a nice change for once, after all. He sighed,

"Time to scrub my face off, then."

**Author's Note:**

> Prepareth thyself for a really long author's note about the setting in this story-
> 
> This is AU. The tag thing won't let me type my own tag so here's an explanation about the setting (most of the setting/world is inspired by "We Shall Be Legends" by SkeletalConstellation
> 
> -The Legendary Cookies are acknowledged by the public as gods/goddesses, but Moonlight is the only one who directly interacts and gets involved in matters in the Cookie World.
> 
> -There are also swear-like words in this story based on the Legendaries & other stuff. (I had a ton of fun with those) Like "what the dough", or "oh my Tree" etc etc
> 
> -In the AU, pretty much everyone knows everyone since there aren't that many cookies around. Everyone's met everyone at some point.
> 
> -the Cyborg Menace incident is also on the news in this AU since who wouldn't notice flying robots amirite- ( soo, every cookie nearby knows who broke their roof/demolished the trees (cue the complaining-
> 
> -At this point, the Cookies are pretty used to some weird stuff happening so they're not really surprised(after the Dark Enchantress thing, Frozen Sea Fairy, weird Donut thing from space, Hello Kitty? etc etc.). 
> 
> -but they do demand compensation for the damage Cyborg caused. R.I.P. Aloe's bank account (yes those exists-
> 
> -Cyborg, Ion, and Aloe don't go to jail cause there are no jails. (Everyone knows everyone so the crime rate is really low, Moonlight sees no need for prisons)They just have to pay for the damage, apologize and don't do it again  
> -Moonlight is like the universal Judge(tm) in the cookie world, she along with a few others decide the punishment for crimes and stuff. (Which is why Aloe has a meeting with 'one of the Legendaries' aka Moonlight)


End file.
